


You can do this.

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Implied abuse, M/M, Reader has been kicked out of their family's house, bad family relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to go see your family again, to catch up.<br/>However, that does not go well.<br/>At all.<br/>You go back to your real home to get yourself cleaned up.<br/>He knows exactly what's happened, and cleans you up.<br/>Inspirational shit ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can do this.

As you step into the bathroom, he grabs a wipe and starts wiping off your face.  
"You don't have to..."  
He smiles.  
"Like hell I don't. You really need to stop seeing those people."  
You nod.  
"I know but..."  
"You were taught that family always comes first. Even before safety."  
You nod.  
You hadn't noticed you were crying until he wipes your tears.  
"It's okay. I understand."  
You look at him.  
"How did you do it? You know, cut off ties."  
He laughs.  
"To cut off ties to a relationship, you need to have one."  
You nod.  
He smiles.  
"It will take a while, there will be ups and downs..."  
He kisses your nose, where he just cleaned.  
"But you'll do it..."  
He leans his forehead against yours.  
"I know you will."


End file.
